


Truth or Dare

by thearchangelofloki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, suggestion of underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami sometimes wonders why he's willingly friends with these people.</p><p>From the prompt 'truth or dare'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Truth or dare, Kagami?”

For the past several hours, the entire Seirin team had been piled into their ace’s living room with a couple bottles of vodka, courtesy of Izuki – because _of course_ the little shit had managed to pilfer some from his parents – all of them making their way through games that eventually got less and less mature as the bottles slowly emptied and time went on. Well, _most_ of them, seeing Riko had left an hour ago to call her girlfriend, and Hyūga and Teppei had disappeared some time before that, giggling quietly between themselves as they made their way to the bedroom. Kagami made a mental note to change his sheets once everyone was gone, he was not going to have a repeat incident of what happened _last_ time.

He wasn’t even sure why he hadn’t kicked them out yet, he certainly hadn’t invited them over in the first place, they’d all just shown up at his door in the afternoon, Riko insisting that some ‘team bonding’ – Kagami wasn’t sure that any team bonding exercises should have alcohol in them, he knew that pretty well all of them were lightweights – as it was important for they game play.

Kagami wondered why it had to happen in his flat, but he really couldn’t protest it when he was trapped by a pair of intense blue eyes and a soft smile as the others all made themselves at home.

Sometimes he really hated the way his shadow seemed to outshine everything else.

So that was how he ended up sitting in the middle of his living room on a Saturday night surrounded by half his team with a red cup filled alcohol in his hand and more than just a little bit tipsy.

He had a feeling he was going to regret this come morning.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked, and damn even when the younger boy was so very clearly on his way to being drunk he was a marvel to behold. The slight blush that rested high on his cheeks and the wetness of lips and the way his eyes weren’t quite focused just made Kagami want to go sit over next to him, take his face in his hands and…

Kagami shook himself from his thoughts.

“What?”

“You’ve been staring blankly for the past 5 minutes. It is your turn.”

“Right. Sorry. Got distracted.”

Izuki took this as his chance to reinterest Kagami in the game they were playing. “I’ll ask again then. Truth or dare, Kagami?”

“…Dare.”

From the look in Izuki’s eyes he knew he was going to regret his choice, damnit he already did, because there was no way that the other boy was going to let him off the hook with something easy. He was prepared to protest, prepared to yell out an objection to whatever torture Izuki was about to command he do.

“I dare you to kiss Kuroko.”

Kagami blinked. Blinked again. Sat completely still with a dumbfounded expression on his face while he processed exactly what Izuki had said.

When he did, his face went the same colour as the red party cups they were all drinking out of.

“…WHAT?”

Izuki just grinned. “I dare you to kiss Kuroko.”

“No, no, I heard you. What?”

“Oh, come on, Kagami! We all know that you want to.” Izuki said with a wink, and Kagami struggled not to look at Kuroko, not wanting to see the expression that was on his shadow’s face. He didn’t want Kuroko to find out about his crush like this, was hoping he never would. He could only hope that the other boy got drunk enough that he wouldn’t remember this night at all come morning.

Not for the first time that night, he wished he’d never shown them where he lived in the first place.

He was going to protest, come up with some excuse, _any_ excuse, say that he didn’t want to, that he didn’t think of Kuroko that way, that they’d regret it once that the haze of alcohol wore off, but before he could say anything he was roughly jerked to the side, and soon found another pair of lips on his.

Kagami blinked, then looked into the blue, blue eyes of the person kissing him before widening his own in shock.

Kuroko was kissing him.

 _Kuroko_ was _kissing him_.

The high five that Izuki gave Mitobe and the shocked cheers of their fellow first years barely registered in his mind, the only thing he could feel with clarity was the feeling of the other boy’s slightly chapped lips moving wetly against his own. He raised his hand to his shadow’s cheek, ignoring everyone else in the room as he deepened the kiss.

He didn’t think he was going to regret this come morning after all.


End file.
